The disclosure relates generally to information handling systems and, more particularly, to a circuit technique for shutting down a system power supply in response to an overheating condition of the system processor.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
In at least one embodiment, an information handling system comprises a processor having a THERMTRIP output, a power supply coupled to the processor for operating the processor, and a thermal trip power control circuit. The thermal trip power control circuit comprises a latch having a CLK input coupled to the THERMTRIP output of the processor and a CLR input coupled to a user-activated control. The thermal trip power control circuit further comprises a gate having an input coupled to the output of the latch and an output coupled to a PSON input of the power supply.
At least one embodiment of a method of controlling the power supply in an information handling system having a processor and a power supply is provided. The method of controlling the power supply in response to an overheating condition o f the processor comprises receiving a THERMTRIP signal from the processor, where the THERMTRIP signal indicates a processor overheating condition. The method further comprises coupling the THERMTRIP signal to a latch circuit so that the latch circuit provides at an output a THERMTRIP_PSDIS signal to the power supply so as to disable the power supply.
The foregoing is a summary and this contains, by necessity, simplifications, generalizations and omissions of detail; consequently, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the summary is illustrative only and is not intended to be in any way limiting. As will also be apparent to one of skill in the art, the operations disclosed herein may be implemented in a number of ways, and such changes and modifications may be made without departing from this disclosure and its broader aspects. Other aspects, features, and advantages of the present disclosure, as defined solely by the claims, will become apparent in the non-limiting detailed description set forth below.